


Picking Up the Pieces

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Full Frontal lives AU?, M/M, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-episode 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

                He lay in bed, acutely aware on the void left at his backside where someone had once slept.  Rolling over, Angelo Sauper let his arm drop across the sheets where Full Frontal had lain, half expecting to find them empty and cold.  He was jolted back to reality; the sheets were empty, but not cold.  Wrinkles made visible by the bathroom light betrayed sleeplessness.  Sitting up, Angelo followed the sliver of silver.  The door was opened a little and he could make out a pale shape crouched by the toilet.  The pilot rose from bed and pushed at the threshold.

                There, in the harsh white light, was Full Frontal, cradling the ceramic bowl and dry-heaving into it.  His once-beautiful golden hair fell in a ragged cascade across his jaw and forehead, all but obscuring his face, now contorted in misery. 

Wordlessly, Angelo placed an arm around the broad shoulders and crouched down next to his former captain.  He placed himself between the blonde man and the toilet and brushed back the yellow mane, revealing a face made hollow and a jawline coated in days-old stubble.  Angelo’s face softened further.  He pulled all of Full Frontal’s hair back into a ponytail and held it in place with the elastic band he kept wrapped around his wrist for this very purpose.  “There.  Is that better?”

Full Frontal simply nodded, trying to swallow.  His jaw worked as he tried to speak.

“I know,” Angelo said.  “I know.”  He stroked the rough stubble with one hand.  When something departed Frontal’s body during the final battle with the white and black Gundam units, it left a gaping maw that took a great toll on the strong man’s body.  He no longer had an ideal to live up to, no longer had direction in life.  “This is your time to make your own way in the world, forge your own soul,” Angelo said, his eyes locking with Frontal’s.  “It hurts right now and you don’t know what to do, but that’s okay.  I’m here.”  He pulled the Red Comet close.  “You don’t have to do it alone.”

Full Frontal fell into the embrace, then accepted it, his arms twining around Angelo’s body.  He hugged him tightly, quietly sobbing into the slight, pale shoulder.


End file.
